


Chocolate Cake

by lina_w



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina_w/pseuds/lina_w
Summary: What happens when Nico is bored and his friends are busy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 51





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Nico was sitting on his cabin roof rereading the one book he owned for what felt like the thousands time. 

He was bored. Will was stuck in the infirmary and all his friends were either busy or away.

That’s when an idea started to form in his head.  
Apart from quests he had never really spent time in the city. As his friends liked to tease him endlessly, he still wasn’t really used to a time that wasn’t the 1930s. 

So what if he just went into the city and explored it a little. Sure, there had been surprisingly many monster attacks during the past months but he would surely be fine. After all, if things got really bad he could just shadow travel away (and hope that Will never found out). 

He grabbed his bag, checked that he still had some money left, and summoned Jules-Albert.

\---

“Leo?” Will knocked on the door even harder.  
“Leo! I need to ask you something!” 

Finally, the door opened and a confused but grinning Leo opened the door. “Solace! To what do I owe the pleasure?” “I need your phone. Nico’s gone”, Will explained. 

He tried to stay calm, he really did but after leaving the infirmary after a long day just to find out that Nico had disappeared again wasn’t relaxing in the least.  
He didn’t think Nico would leave camp for weeks again. But what if he was wrong. What if that idiot had shadow traveled again? He could be hurt, attacked by monsters.

A hand waving in front brought him back to the present. Leo held out his modified phone that apparently didn’t attract monsters anymore. He had started giving them out to his friends and others at camp, including Nico. 

Will flashed Leo a grateful smile and called his idiot of a boyfriend.

\---

This was nice. After only a single run-in with a monster, he had found himself a cozy little café and was now enjoying a big piece of chocolate cake. That’s when his phone rang. 

Frowning he read the name on the display. “Valdez? What do you want?” Leo never called. Was there something wrong at camp? “Nico?”, a distressed voice asked that definitely did not belong to Valdez. 

“Will?” “Nico! Where the hell are you? Is everything ok?” “Relax. Everything is fine” He heard Will let out a sigh.  
“Then where are you?” “Em…eating chocolate cake in the city”, Nico answered sheepishly. “You are what? Seriously? And you couldn’t tell anyone where you’re going?.” “You were busy. I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

In hindsight, that might not have been the best reasoning. 

“Nico I don’t care whether I’m busy or not. You can’t just leave without saying anything. At least tell Chiron or something…Everything is better than the heart attack I get when I find out that you’ve disappeared again without a word.” 

That was definitely an exaggeration. It had to be. 

But Will really sounded distressed.  
“Will, I’m sorry. I didn’t think anyone would worry. I’ll tell you next time.” Silence. “Will?” “Yeah. Yeah, that’s good. I’m sorry, too. I didn’t want to yell at you.” 

Nico smiled. Sometimes he still underestimated just how understanding Will was.

“You can come join me if you want?” 

“What? Come to the city?” “Mm.” “I’d love to but I have no way to get there. I’m good as long as I know you’re ok.” 

“Where are you?” 

"In front of your cabin. Why?” 

Nico smirked. He would have to be fast or else Will would definitely object to his plan. 

“No reason.” 

“Oh no, Nico, don’t you dare–“.

\---

Beep. Nico had hung up on him. 

Idiot. 

Then, before Will could catch another thought, he was grabbed by the arm and hauled through the darkness. 

The first thing he registered was the smell of public toilets. The second was his adorable boyfriend, wrapped in a big black hoodie and smiling lazily at him. 

“Hi.” 

“Nico? I told you not to shadowtravel.” 

Will wanted to be mad but it was impossible.  
He was just happy to see Nico. And worried. Nico’s skin had turned suspiciously grey. But apart from that Nico seemed well enough. 

“Relax Will, it’s fine. Come on, let’s go back to the café. I want to finish my cake.” 

And because Will was weak and Nico was still smiling at him he just took his hand and went to enjoy the evening with his boyfriend.


End file.
